


Sugar In The Raw

by Sebcentric328



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcentric328/pseuds/Sebcentric328
Summary: Kate goes on an NYC adventure. Shitty apartment, coffee and tea in large quantities, some holidays in there, a surprise meet up at the comicon and lots of Sebastian Stan later...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, ever. And my first fiction. Please excuse the grammar and spelling and meandering that goes on. I enjoyed writing it. I really hope you enjoy reading it. OH, and by the way, this is NSFW.

SUGAR IN THE RAW

Kate met Sebastian a few years back in NYC. She had been assigned to a long-term job as a contractor. A shitty downtown Manhattan apartment included. Which was totally fine with her since it was a much-needed adventure. I mean, NYC in late summer/fall, awesome. Just after the breakup with the asshat she didn’t marry, even better! She needed to get the fuck out of Dodge, so to speak.

Soon after her arrival in NYC, she settled into a morning tea and her laptop at the closest Starbucks. Dressed in jeans, V-neck tee and a pair of Chucks, one leg tucked underneath her. Her long hair pulled into a high knot to keep it off her neck in the August humidity. It was super busy in the coffee shop so she was relieved to get a seat. She hunched over her laptop and happily sipped her cooling tea.

Sebastian wandered past her table looking for an empty seat. His lanky self in a light grey polo, dark jeans and ball cap pulled low. GRANDE coffee in one hand, book in the other, and the usual NYC habit of earbuds in. No empty tables in sight, he turned around and noticed the empty chair at Kate’s table. The scenery there looked good to him, so he approached. As he did, he noticed the tendrils of loose curls escaping from her hairband and trailing down her neck. As he got close and leaned down, he could tell her hair smelled amazing.

She looked up just in time to see him take an earbud out, lean down and ask quietly, “Excuse me? Sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I use the empty seat? Or are you waiting for someone?” She looked directly up into his clear blue eyes. This distracted her for a nano-second before she blinked and did a quick once over on him. He seemed harmless enough, did NOT look like creep material. Kind of hot boy next door actually.

“Sure” she replied. “No problem. It’s not taken.” She moved her cell phone and the little pile of empty Sugar-In-The-Raw packets out of his way. 

“Thanks. It’s so busy here today,” he said with a dorkish grin, before plopping down and slouching in his seat. He put the earbud back in and started reading.

She went back to scanning the data on her laptop. It occurred to her he looked familiar. He was an actor in some of the Marvel movies. So she stalked him on Google. Turns out, he’s Sebastian Stan, of the Winter Solider fame. She remembered those eyes up on the big screen. Even though his character in the movie didn’t say a lot, she also remembered a fierce intensity to him. Occasionally she glanced up at him over the top of her laptop. He was so focused on his book, allowing her to watch him in what she thought was stealth mode. His brow was scrunched up. His full lips were pursed a bit. He still had the earbuds in too. Which she thought was weird. She knew very few people who could listen to music AND read a book at the same time. But whatever. He was kind of handsome. Like devastatingly handsome. Which instantly put him on the ‘Probably dates models and shit’ list in her mind. Strong jawline, chin dimple, full lips, EPIC hair and his own brand of intensity. Thinking about those eyes caused her to blush. 

He looked up at her once and caught her green eyes flashing back down to her keyboard. A grin played around his lips while he went back to reading.

After about 15 minutes of actual working until she thought it was safe to look again, she went back to observing him. He was too perfect. A little bit like looking into the sun. Her tea was empty and it was getting late. So she closed the laptop and got up from the table. He looked up and flashed a smile from under his baseball hat. A perfect fucking set of teeth in a charming kill-you-dead smile. OF COURSE. 

“Thanks for sharing,” he said. 

“No problem,” Kate replied with a quick smile of her own. FUCK. Why didn’t she wear mascara today? He probably thinks she is some boring house frau. She made her way outside and passed by the window near Sebastian. 

He leaned forward and his blue eyes followed her down the street. He would remember the light brown hair, green eyes and long legs if he saw her again. He was pretty impressed she didn’t ask him for a selfie, or an autograph either. Didn’t even try to start a bullshit flirty conversation with him. Even though he was almost positive she recognized him. She had spent a lot of time looking at him from behind her laptop. She wasn’t very slick about it. But it amused him. 

Kate ran into Sebastian frequently over the next two weeks. She was kind of appalled in the various states of attire he saw her in. Everything from a very serious suit for work to sweaty running clothes. She remembered to put on makeup and some decent clothes once. Of course, he wasn’t there that day. Karma wasn’t going to cooperate, so it officially went into the Fuck It category for her. Eventually they got around to introducing themselves, made some small talk and sat together. It was either Kate in a hurry to get to work or Sebastian on his way to an appointment that always kept it short. Although neither wanted the other to go.

A Saturday rolled around. Kate slept in. She got herself together and walked over to the coffee shop. She needed to order that damn Keurig machine from Amazon. Or she was gonna run out of grocery money by going to Starbucks. NYC was stupid expensive. But the Keurig wasn’t nearly as charming as Sebastian.

This time she ran into him just as they both arrived at the front door. He saw her coming and held it open for her and another lady. He thought she looked amazing today. A little flush on her cheeks from walking. The sunshine lightened her hair to an almost honey color.

“Good morning Sebastian!” 

His face went from dark & scowly mode to downright cheerful. “Please, call me Seb. Good morning! I didn’t think I’d see you today.”

“I’m running late. Slept in.”

“Me too. But I can’t go without the caffeine. If you get the table, I’ll get the coffee. What do you like?”

“Deal. Tea actually. English breakfast please? No lemon.”

“Sure. I’ll be there in a minute” as he turned around to order. She noticed how long his hair was getting. It was down around his collar. But freaking EPIC still. He ran a hand through it and tucked a long dark piece behind his ear.

Kate went towards the back and spotted two ladies getting up from a table. She hovered, then pounced as soon as they were clear. Sebastian showed up about 5 minutes later with the drinks and a big pile of Sugar-In-The-Raw packets. She laughed. “Are you a sugar addict?”

He laughed at that. “Well, yes actually, I AM! But don’t act like you don’t have a shitload of empty packets on the table usually too. You totally do!” They both laughed at each other and it went on from there. Since it was the weekend, there was no pressure to go anywhere. A constant dialogue ensued about the weather, the city, what they like, don’t like, food, where they were from, where they had lived, stupid childhood stories and so on. After several hours, lots of laughing, a bunch of coffee/tea and lunch, they felt like old friends. Kate was much more relaxed around him today. And Sebastian, in her mind, morphed from ‘Devastatingly Handsome Man’ into a regular guy. He was smart and funny, shy on some subjects and very open on others. He came across as genuinely nice. He just happened to come in an amazing wrapper. 

She was comfortable enough with him now to be her usual blunt self, “So what’s with the earbuds while you’re reading? That’s pretty unusual. For someone to listen to music and read at the same time.”

He shook his head with a surprised half smirk. “You’re not supposed to notice that. But since you did, if I have the earbuds in, people are less likely to approach me. I mean, I generally don’t mind, but sometimes I just want to go about my day.”

“You know, I have to admit I’ve seen the Cap movies. I realized it was you the first day. But I had to Google to find your name. I could not remember it for the life of me.”

He looked down at the table and then back up, a little serious now. He looked her directly in the eyes with his own. “I could tell you recognized me. But it was great you didn’t bring it up. I really liked that about you.”  
...

After that day, they hung out regularly when he was in town. Very casually and comfortably. Occasionally he left for acting jobs for a few weeks. He came back one time with blonde hair, which freaked her the hell out. He laughed at her reaction, chased her around his apartment and then fixed it the next day. He introduced her to his friends and showed her around the city. They walked everywhere. Occasionally went for runs in the park or along the river. Nights and weekends were for group dinners out or cookouts in, some outright drinking parties. A few of his close friends were also actors. You wouldn’t recognize them if they were standing next to you though, dressed so casually. The whole group was varied with a couple of fringe assholes when they drank too much, which made them a normal group. Kate enjoyed hanging out with them. They were tight too, mostly comprised of a core group of guys. Almost like family. And she was glad to be included.

A couple of the girls in the group asked her if she and Sebastian were dating. She said no. They were close, low key flirty on occasion, but not together. He held her hand sometimes or put his arm around her waist, but had never tried to kiss her. Which was kind of disappointing if she were being honest. Once in while she saw him flirting or hooking up with someone. And he caught her doing the same. Occasionally they spent the whole evening just hanging out watching movies on the couch. Sometimes they got drunk and crashed on the couch or in the bed of whatever apartment they were at. Of course, his couch and his apartment were MUCH nicer than hers. But he didn’t seem to mind her apartment. If he judged her on it, he never said a word. 

The holidays came, with parties and festivity, all of it including Sebastian. Since she wasn’t going home, he took her to Thanksgiving at his mom’s house. Which was a little awkward. His mother kept looking at her and then talking to him in Romanian. Clearly questioning their situation. He just laughed and answered her back in Romanian, kissing his mom on the cheek. He motioned to Kate it was nothing to worry about. Kate loved how close he was with his mother. It spoke well of him. 

For Christmas, she bought him a stylish herringbone newsboy cap. The guy could buy whatever he wanted if he chose, but he didn’t have one of those. He loved it and wore it well with all kinds of things, from suits to jeans.  
On New Year’s Eve, they were at a party downtown. Midnight snuck up on Kate. She was out on the balcony for a breather. Seb came to find her and wrapped his strong, sweater covered arms around her from behind. She snuggled against him to warm herself and they talked for a long while. About the past year and the coming one.  
…

In the late winter, Kate got the news her contract position would be over at the end of March. Which meant she’d be done with her NYC adventure. She couldn’t afford to stay. The shitty apartment alone would eat up her whole paycheck. Sebastian threw her a going away party at his place where they got shitfaced and danced all night. The next day, after breakfast and Tylenol, he helped her pack. When it came time for her to drive away in the moving truck, he hugged her tighter than she’d expected, lifting her off her feet a little. They were both choked up and trying to hide it. She didn’t do so well at hiding it.

Kate went back to the Philly burbs and started again. With a MUCH better apartment, which wasn’t hard to do. It was certainly quieter than NYC, which seemed odd to her now. She and Seb texted, Skyped, Facetimed and talked on the phone whenever possible, sometimes late into night. Sometimes he was on location and she didn’t hear from him. It was the same for her. She got in the weeds at work at the end of the quarter and he wouldn’t hear from her. Both understood those situations. She dated some random guys. She’d see pap pics of him with some extremely beautiful women – mostly actresses. Once in a great while, she drove up to NYC for the weekend and they picked up right where they left off.

In late July, Sebastian sent her an airplane ticket for Atlanta in August for two weeks. He was starting another Marvel movie shoot and wanted her to come visit. It had been too long since they had seen each other and she was so ready for a vacation. He picked her up from the airport in a borrowed car and the conversation was back ON. She had missed him terribly.

Kate watched the filming, helped Sebastian with anything he needed and met all the other actors on set. Anthony Mackie was hilarious and so genuine. Chris Hemsworth was TALL and ridiculously beautiful, but like an protective older brother. Chris Evans was another amazing package and super nice guy. He embodied the Captain America role even off camera. The ladies – Elizabeth and Scarlett were so welcoming and gracious. They loved having another girl to dilute the giant pool of testosterone on set. RDJ was the sarcastic smartass you see in the interviews. Everyone was SO beautiful, it was intimidating. Kate gave up feeling inadequate on Day 2 because of the sheer magnitude the task. She couldn’t compete in 1000 years, so she didn’t even try. Even though her simple summer clothes, sunglasses holding back her long shiny hair and the light bronze on her shoulders and cheeks made her naturally beautiful. Sebastian’s eyes followed her most of the time when he was in sight of her. As did a few others.

Kate now fully understood why actors got paid so much. They had hard jobs, physically and mentally. Early morning workouts to stay beautiful, then long hours filming in hot costumes and tons of makeup. All while trying to remember lines, marks and cues for the next action sequence. The stunts took a toll on their bodies too. There were injuries almost daily between the actors and the stunt doubles. They went back to their trailers at night, took a shower and started reviewing lines for the next day. Sometimes Sebastian was wiped out and just crashed. When he didn’t, Kate helped him with his lines and occasionally gave him a back massage for his tired muscles. His Marvel muscles were damn impressive, she had to say, since he had to fill out the metal arm again. She was completely distracted while giving him that back massage. It was a good thing he was usually half asleep and facing away from her. 

Mixed in there were some antics and fun though, both on set and after. The cast found things to amuse themselves with when they had downtime. Dance routines and Dubsmashing. Late night dinner parties in someone’s trailer. A whiskey fueled perverted version of Pictionary. Kate hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time. 

One night, there was a fire pit with camping chairs and s’mores arranged by Scarlett. The guys were drinking and waiting for s’mores made by the girls. Completely sexist old-school bullshit, but the girls were having fun with it. Trading the delicious bites for the man who gave out the best compliments. The guys were ridiculously creative. Surprisingly, Hemsworth was winning the war of compliments as he delivered them in his best theatrical Thor voice.  
Evans was sitting next to Mackie, slouched down comfortably in his chair on the far side, away from the s’more antics. He was 3 beers deep and watching Kate moving around the campfire. She was delivering one in three s’mores to Sebastian, since he was saving all his best compliments for her. Occasionally, he threw a bone to Scarlett or Lizzie, just to keep it fair, plus he really liked s’mores. 

Chris turned to Mackie and said “What do you think about Kate?”

“She’s a great girl. Super chill. Beautiful too, although she’s unaware of it.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

“That being said, I think you shouldn’t be thinking about her AT ALL. She and Seb definitely have something going on. They just don’t know it yet. You should not touch that with a ten-foot pole. Unless you want one pissed off Sebastian on your doorstep,” he warned.

“Really!? Are you sure? I thought they were just friends…”

“Fuck man! Open your eyes. Just look at them!”

Chris paused with his eyes on the two. Currently Kate was perched on Seb’s knee, leaning back into his shoulder while holding a frozen margarita, his arm around her waist. Lizzie had busted the margaritas out of her trailer a few minutes ago. Seb put his mouth close to Kate’s ear and said something quietly. Her smile lit up her whole face.

Chris looked away and muttered, “Shit.”

Kate went home on a Sunday night after another choked up goodbye, this time at a hotel near the airport. Sebastian didn’t want to go with her to the airport for fear of the paps harassing her. They were everywhere in Atlanta looking for the Marvel actors. This time, he hugged her close against him hard and long, with his face in her hair. He breathed her in like he didn’t want to forget how she smelled. When he pulled back finally, he studied her face for a minute, running the back of his knuckles down her cheek. She was mesmerized by those steel blue eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth softly. A kiss she returned. He left in a hurry after that. She stood there in shock for a minute. She didn’t know what to feel. Was it a romantic kiss? Or a ‘I’m-going-to-miss-you kiss’? She didn’t have the balls to ask. She sat down on the bed, sobbing into a pillow clutched to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks and off her lashes.  
...

Months started passing. He was steadily picking up new roles since his Marvel success. She was busier too as she took on more projects at work. And some new hobbies including yoga. She also bumped up her running from a 5K to a half marathon training program. One of her co-workers had talked her into it. It was fucking hard. But it helped her with missing him. She literally ran from her emotions. On the other hand, she was fit as fuck.

Sebastian and Kate kept up their long-distance conversations, about everything except that kiss. He was dating someone new and debating about moving in with her. That really surprised Kate and stung too. She also kinda, sorta started dated someone, but she knew he wasn’t ‘The One’. Michael clearly wanted a Stepford girl, not the sarcastic, blunt but pretty girl he met at an Octoberfest party. She wasn’t sure why he asked her out. Kate was guessing he thought he could change her. Not going to happen in this century, but she was tired of eating dinner alone. At least he was somewhat pretty. Not Seb pretty, but he’d do. And good in the sack, if he didn’t talk too much.

Almost nine months passed since Atlanta. Sebastian was going to be in Philly for a Comicon in early June, after the premier of Civil War. The movie was HUGE and he’d spent two months on the road promoting it across the world. She didn’t get to talk to him during those two months. Next up for him was a summer of Comicon appearances all over the country. This would be his first visit to Philly. Which when she thought about it, was weird, since NYC was only a couple hours drive. He kept asking her to come to the Philly Comicon. Just to mess with him, she pretended she couldn’t. Work was ‘too busy, end of the quarter approaching, blah, blah, blah’. Then he started begging, which made her plan to surprise him even better. She went online and bought the ‘Sebastian Stan VIP Package’ which, BTW, was a fuck-ton of money and hilarious (she thought) at the same time. But she didn’t care. It would be worth it to see the look on his face. She hoped.  
…

On the day of the Comicon, Kate caught the train to Philly at 7am. She breathed deeply to calm her stomach and nerves. FUCK! This was way, WAAAY too early for her but she didn’t want to be late. She’d never been to a Comicon before so didn’t know what to expect. And she was nervous to see him again. He hadn’t talked about the girlfriend for over a month now. She guessed something had happened but he wasn’t saying. So was he single or not? Of course, she’d always felt something for him. He was so attractive both physically and as a person, she couldn’t help it. That damn kiss had complicated things exponentially. FUBAR’d her mentally.

She got off the train and went to the Convention Center, stopping only to get breakfast at Reading Terminal Market. She forced herself to eat since she didn’t know what kind of crappy food they would have at the Comicon. Once inside the Convention Center, she followed the masses of people, then stood in a HUGE line waiting to pick up her VIP badge. She openly people watched. So many different kinds of people, young and old, male and female, families. And HOLY SHIT! All those people dressed in elaborate costumes from all the fandoms. She had no idea it would be like this. She struck up conversations with a few girls in line in front of her. They were decked out as their favorite Avengers. The Marvel force was strong at this event since there were a lot of those actors here this weekend. Sebastian was just one of them. But after the out-of-the-park success of Civil War, he seemed to be gaining in popularity. His VIP badges were sold out. Kate saw just as many Winter Soldiers as she did Captain Americas.

The line inched forward. She picked up her badge, freebies and tickets to the various events. One of the girls ahead of her named Maddie had said she could tag along with their group if she wanted. Maddie had been to a ton of Comicons and was a pro. Her group had spent thousands of dollars on this trip and didn’t plan to waste a minute of it. Kate followed them to the auditorium upstairs and managed to get a seat in the front section off to the right.  
Eventually, the lights dimmed and the panel host came on stage. Some comic reviewer guy she had never heard of. He started announcing the actors. First was Mackie, who bounded out looking like his usual happy, jokie self. Then came Sebastian, looking around with a big smile on his face and waving both hands at everyone. He looked amazing and genuinely surprised by the sheer number of people in the hall. The crowd went absolutely wild for him. Finally, they introduced Chris Evans and waited for another round of loud cheering to die down. The panel host talked to the actors about their roles and the movie, which they were very happy to discuss. Kate had never seen this side of Sebastian, where he spoke publicly about his work. He was so confident and thoughtful. Sometimes his inner funny and dork came out, which was adorable. The crowd ate it up. There was a round of audience Q & A. The guys were good sports and tried to answer everything as best they could. Even the questions about how their character would act in random hypothetical situations. Finally, it was over and Kate filed out with hundreds of people to go down to the floor of the convention center. There was loud music playing and so many booths where you could buy almost anything related to a fandom. You could even get a tattoo if you wanted, which she briefly considered and then dismissed. 

First item up for Kate, was her photo op with Sebastian. Photo ops were supposed to start at 10:30 and there was a ridiculous line, which wasn’t moving at all. There was a ruckus behind the photo op booths. In the aisle next to their line, Anthony Mackie was making his way to the autograph booth with security and Comicon folks in tow. As they passed by her, Anthony looked up and saw Kate waiting in line. His eyes got big and he hung a left over to the crowd control divider. He pushed it aside and made a beeline for her. His security scurried to keep up. She left her backpack to keep her place in line and went over to meet him. He swooped her up in a big bear hug.

“Katie! What the hell are you doing here!? What are you waiting in line for!? Sebastian? Dude, you don’t have to wait in line for that!” 

She blushed from her toes up to her ears. “SHUT UP! Keep it down! And don’t you tell him a fucking thing!”

He laughed that low chuckle of his, shook his head and said “You kids are idiots. But nah, I won’t tell him. Will we see you later?” 

“Yes! Probably. Maybe? I didn’t think that far ahead,” she replied honestly. 

“We’d better. Otherwise I’ll be hurt. Don’t do that to me girl.” He kissed her on her cheek and then went on his way to his booth with a smirk.

Kate went back to her place in line and realized the people around her were staring. Maddie especially, her mouth was hanging open. Eventually, Kate said to her, “No biggie. I met him a long time ago on a movie shoot. I was an extra.”  
Maddie stuttered, “Tha-that wa-was fucking Anthony Mackie! He…he…HUGGED YOU!”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Can we not make a big deal about it please?” 

The line was moving now. Maddie picked up her stuff and went forward in a daze. They must have gotten started with the photo ops because the line started moving along. As she got closer to the front, there were photo op people telling them the process. Put your stuff on the table, go to the taped X mark on the floor and turn toward the camera. No hugs, no kisses, no jumping on the actors. Don’t forget to smile. Then file out and pick up your photo at the tables on the other side. 

Kate waited patiently. When it was her turn, she ducked under the curtain, and immediately turned her back to Sebastian. He was paying attention to Maddie and her friends for their photo ops. Maddie looked so happy she might burst. Kate caught a better look at him and he looked fantastic. Black leather jacket, light blue shirt, dark jeans and the whitest damn sneakers on the planet. She put her stuff down on the table and paused, a little scared to turn around. She heard Maddie and her friends laughing at his comments and then leaving. 

The photo op lady said loudly, “Next!”

Sebastian turned towards her and saw the shiny light brown hair and long legs. He froze. 

She turned around and said, “Hi. Surprise?”

For a moment, he was stunned. Then he came at her fast yelling “Ohhhhh myyyyyyy GODDDDD!” with his arms open wide. In seconds, he had her in his arms. The photo op folks were visibly startled and a couple of security guys came running in. All they saw was Sebastian hugging her like his life depended on it. He pulled her close into him and buried his face in her hair like before. Kate was giggling and trying to breathe while her face was smushed against his chest. She took a second to close her eyes and breathe him in. He was warm and smelled amazing. Like a mix of fresh shower, a light cologne and a good leather jacket. 

“Seb! SEB! I can’t breathe! SEBASTIAN!”

He loosened his grip enough for her to look up and get some fresh air. She moved her arms up around his neck. He was looking down at her with those clear beautiful eyes and the kill-you-dead-in-your-tracks smile. He pulled her back in a little more gently and held on. After a few minutes, he accused her with the statement, “You said you couldn’t come. You LIED to me!”

“I totally lied. I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“God DAMMIT! You’re NOT even sorry. You’re killing me smalls!” He shook his head, looked up and laughed. Those perfect white teeth showing.

The photo ops people were becoming uncomfortable. The one with the camera put the it up to her face and quickly snapped a picture of the two of them. They still had their arms around each other and were talking quietly between themselves. 

Sebastian moved back barely a half step. “You’re staying right? For the weekend?”

“That was the plan. Is that OK?” 

“You’d better be staying. Or I’ll be forced to keep you against your will.”

“What should I do while you’re doing…THIS?” 

He laughed again and turned to the Comicon people. “Can we get an extra chair please?” One of them went to get it. While they did that, Kate got her photo op picture taken with Seb. They both made the most ridiculous face they could muster. 

She grabbed her bag and took up residence in the corner behind the camera. For the next two hours she watched his fans file in one by one and in groups, to take photos and ask him to do all kinds of crazy stuff. Occasionally he took a break to get some water and came over. He still couldn’t believe she was there. He kept turning that half smile on her. He joked around, asked about little things, trying to catch up. And he kept his eye on her. Like he was afraid she’d leave. At the end of the photo op, he had to move on to an autograph session. He grabbed his stuff and her hand to go. 

“Wait! You can’t hold my hand out there in front of all those people.” 

Seb thought about it for a second. She was right. All those cell phones. It would be plastered all over Twitter, Tumbler, Facebook, IG. “Fuck. FINE. Just stay close.” She followed behind trying to look like part of the entourage. He strode ahead waving and smiling into all those cell phones along the way. 

It was a long day. He signed what seemed like a zillion autographs and talked personally to everyone. Except for the few who were too nervous to speak to him. Kate stifled her amusement while he tried to draw them out. Maddie came through his line and gave Kate another startled look. Kate was now behind the table and handing him the items to be signed. In the afternoon, Sebastian had group photo ops with Evans and then different one with Evans, Mackey, Hemsworth, Hiddleston and Atwell. Kate greeted all the actors she’d already met in Atlanta with big hugs and kisses. Seb introduced her to the rest. At the end of the day, they all went back to the hotel in Rittenhouse Square in various groups.

Sebastian wanted to shower and change his clothes. Kate curled up on the bed for a quick nap while he was in the shower. He woke her by sitting next to her on the bed and rubbing her back. They were supposed to meet Chris and Anthony for a late dinner/drinks in the hotel. She was a little sleepy, and needed 15 minutes to get herself together. Seb went downstairs to meet the guys.

When she came downstairs and stood on the single step into the hotel bar, she waited there a moment to look for them. Sebastian and Chris had their back to her, but Anthony saw her immediately and stopped talking. Chris and Seb turned simultaneously to see what had distracted him. Chris looked her up and down fully, with a strange look on his face. Sebastian couldn’t believe his eyes and stood there looking astonished, his mouth hanging open a bit. 

“Holy SHIT.” Anthony said. 

She had brushed her hair out of its ponytail. It hung in loose waves around her shoulders, one side tucked behind her ear. She had freshened up her makeup, a smokier eye and mascara, and some lipstick. She had changed into a breezy little dress that ended mid-thigh. It showed off her long tan legs, but also meant she would have to be careful about how she sat down tonight. The front dipped low and showed more than a little cleavage. The strappy black heels with a little bling were simple but sexy. The final touch was a pair of diamond earrings shining from her earlobes.

“Holy shit is RIGHT,” Seb agreed.

Sebastian actually blushed a little, looking down shyly and then shaking his head. He’d never seen her like this. It made his stomach and parts south of there tighten. When he looked up, a slow grin started spreading across his face until all those perfect white teeth were showing. He couldn’t help it. He made his way over to her and offered her his hand to step down, then his arm as he walked her back to the group.

“God DAMN, Kate. You said you needed a minute. I didn’t know you were going to come down looking like a supermodel.”

“HA. Funny Seb. I just wanted to look nice.” And get a certain reaction from him. She was mentally doing a victory dance. 

He looked directly at her with those piercing blue eyes, “You look beautiful.” Then he kissed her on the cheek.

Now it was her turn to blush and look down. When they reached the group, Anthony also kissed her on the cheek and said, “Wow. You look amazing! Really beautiful.”

“You really do.” Chris echoed, just before ordering himself another drink.

“Thanks guys. I think I need a drink too…” Seb stepped up to the bar and ordered her one. 

Now that they were all together, Kate suggested an alternative to dinner at the hotel. Sebastian hadn’t been to Philly and never had the pleasure of a real Philly cheesesteak. She thought a taste test at Pat’s and/or Geno’s was in order. Neither had Chris or Anthony, even though they had both been to Philadelphia before. They were all in. They Ubered over and soaked in the experience. Of course, some people recognized the guys, but nobody was obnoxious. Which was out of character for Philly natives. Kate showed them how to order and they took crazy selfies in front of the gaudy neon signs and of their cheesesteaks. It was unanimously declared Pat’s was the King of Cheesesteaks. A bunch of the Pat’s employees came out for a victorious group pic with the guys. Kate was happy to take the photo. They were all ready to drink again and ended up at a place called 2nd Story Brewing.

At the brewery, they grabbed a booth in the back and ordered the first round of drinks. They started with beer but moved on to shots and mixed drinks later. They were all as comfortable with each other as in Atlanta. But something between Sebastian and Kate had fundamentally shifted. It started with her hand on his arm for a minute during conversation. She had done that before, but this time it made his arm tingle even after her hand was gone. They went up to the bar to get another round. She got there first. Seb came up behind her and his arm slid around her waist in a very deliberate way. Talking to her with his lips very close to her ear, his breath tickled the back of her neck. Kate ordered an extra shot and took it right there at the bar. Sebastian couldn’t keep his eyes or hands off her for most of the night. 

All of them were drunk-ISH by 2am and the bar was closing. They went outside to wait for the Uber back to the hotel. Chris, Seb and Mackie were out at the curb, joking around like the 15-year-old boys they were at heart. Kate leaned up against the brick building to steady her dizzy self. It was starting to rain just a bit and she crossed her arms in front of her. Seb looked back over his shoulder to check on her. The way she was standing there, her hair pulled to one side, something clicked over another notch for him. He walked over and pulled her to him, as if to shield her from the rain. When she looked up, he slowly lowered his lips to hers. He’d wanted to do that the moment he saw her this morning. He’d wanted to do that a thousand times since Atlanta. Maybe even before that if he was being honest with himself. She returned his kiss freely and he deepened it, while her arms found their way up around his neck, her hands into his thick hair. They were well into it by the time the Uber arrived. 

Chris turned back to them. “Whoaaaa. That’s a new development. When did this start?” 

Anthony looked back to see what was going on and commented quietly with a smirk, “Get it Seb!” 

To Chris he said, “Like I said, this has been brewing for a while. Do you NOT pay attention?”

Chris cleared his throat loudly. “Sebastian. SEB! Uber’s here!”

Kate and Seb disentangled themselves enough to climb into the back seat of the Ford Expedition. Where they proceeded to continue making out like teenagers in the back of the bus. They were completely oblivious to anything except each other for the entire drive to the hotel. Chris and Anthony kept talking like nothing was going on. The Uber pulled up at the hotel. Sebastian helped her out of the SUV and then kept her hand in his on their way in. He pulled her in front of him in the elevator, her back to his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder. They got out before Chris and Anthony. They all said good night and Seb and Kate went down the hall to his room door. They paused there and Seb pushed her up against the door, kissing her hard. Their hands were everywhere they shouldn’t be in the hallway of a major hotel. He loved the feel of her under the thin silky material of the dress. 

Anthony stopped the elevator door from closing with his hand and leaned out for a second. Chris followed suit. 

“Thank God we’re on a different floor,” Chris said.

Sebastian was fumbling in his jeans pocket looking for the hotel room key card. Kate was unbuttoning his shirt from the top while her open mouth kissed his neck and collarbone with tongue and teeth. Which was completely distracting him. He couldn’t think straight while she did that. His full lips found hers again and his hands moved up, combing her hair back from her face. Her hands gripped his hips and pulled them close. She could feel his hard-on through his jeans, which made her wet for him.

Mackie looked at Chris and said “DAMN.” They leaned back into the elevator and he let the door close. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

Chris rubbed the nape of his neck with his right hand and then jammed both hands into his jean pockets. “Son of a BITCH!”

Sebastian finally found the damn key and turned the handle on the door. They both fell inwards as it flew open. He caught her with a strong arm around the waist just before she fell. She made a joke about the bionic metal arm. They both cracked up laughing before it turned serious again. 

He finished unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it aside and pulling her back to his hard, bare chest. Her breath caught a little. She had forgotten he was so ripped. His hands ran up under her dress over her ass and then upwards until he was pulling it off over her head. Immediately his hands ran back down to her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples through the lacy bra. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When they opened again, they had a sensuous look in them.

Her fingers went looking for his jeans button again, and then to the zipper which were both quickly undone. Just as Sebastian found her bra hook, she plunged her hands inside the back of his jeans over his bare ass with her thumbs running down the front of his hips. It stopped him in his tracks for a second. He sucked in his breath and let it out in a low groan, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. His cock was so hard now inside his jeans. All he wanted was to be completely naked and inside her. But not yet.

Sebastian stepped back a second to take in her naked form visually. He’d seen her in various stages of undress before, but never like this. She had never been this naked in front of him and felt self-conscious under his intense scrutiny. One arm came up to cover her breasts. He pulled it away and shook his head. Her stomach was so flat and you could see an outline of ab muscles. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and even more wavy from the humidity. She looked hard and soft in all the right places. 

“Jesus Kate. How much you running these days?”

“Umm, a little.” She was now blushing heavily under his gaze.

“A lot, I think. It’s HOT.” Now it was his turn look at her with lust on his face and in his voice.

He moved in again and calmly pushed her down onto the bed. He had left her only with her thin sexy panties and her heels on. She pushed herself up on her elbows so she could watch him. He pulled one leg of hers up at a time up to rest her foot on his muscular thigh, while the took off those heels, very deliberately. Then he stripped off his own jeans including his CK boxer briefs. His hard cock was on full display now. She couldn’t help staring at his perfection. He had that deep V over his hips which led her eyes downward. 

He used one thigh to move her knees apart until he was between them, leaning over her with one muscled arm on either side of her. He began deliberately kissing her neck with an open mouth while one of his strong hands moved from her hip up her side to her breast. His hand felt hot on her bare skin. She wanted him to kiss her on her mouth but he wouldn’t. His mouth had another agenda. 

His lips moved down to her nipples, sucking, licking and kissing until they were on full alert. Her head fell back and his name slipped out. He could barely hear it but it made him smile against her skin. She arched upwards towards him and one hand found its way into his thick, dark hair where she tightened her grip. His mouth moved lower and his hands moved down her body until they rested on her hips. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and got on his knees. His hot mouth continued its journey, this time from her knee, up her inner thigh to just left of her panties. He ran his hand over the thin cloth covering her clit with his thumb lingering. Her wetness soaked through her panties immediately. She stiffened and he knew he’d hit the spot. His fingers swept the panties aside and his thumb came in direct contact with her skin. She gasped loudly. He moved it down until it was wet and then rubbed the wetness up over her clit until it was swollen and she was squirming beneath the pressure and the pleasure. 

“Sebastian. Please…”

“Please what?” he breathed hotly again her inner thigh which was insanely arousing. And he knew it. Asshole.

“Please get inside me…”

“We’re almost there love…” He stopped talking and applied his tongue to her clit and lower. She immediately cried out and arched against his hot mouth. The pleasure was coming in waves and she wasn’t far from coming. Now both of her hands were in his hair and making tight fists in those dark locks. Her head turned to the side and teeth biting her lower lip. His mouth kept moving to different areas, lingering where he got the best reaction. It was only a few moments more until she was coming, soaking wet and moaning loudly. It washed over her and the waves kept coming. 

It was then he pulled her panties completely off and moved up to kiss her on the mouth. She could taste herself. It was sweet. They moved further onto the bed and he positioned himself between her open legs. She wanted him so badly now. The head of his cock was right there. He moved it against her pussy until it was completely wet and teasing her. Then he slid the head just inside her and she gasped again. She was so wet and ready for him; he couldn’t help himself. He groaned and shoved his cock balls deep. He was bigger than average and thick, filling her completely. She opened her legs wider to fully receive him and pushed her hips up against him. He was moving in and out with the full length of himself, slowly, all while continuing to kiss her with those full and now swollen lips. 

His cock was so hard and literally pulsing with his desire to come by now. He broke away from her lips and moved his mouth back to her collarbone. He knew it was a trigger point for her. When he did, her lips came up to his neck and then his earlobe, which caught him off-guard again, now his turn to moan. Turnabout was fair play though and she enjoyed getting a reaction from him. Again, he was having trouble thinking straight. All he could do at this point was feel. She pulled her knees up higher so he could get even deeper. It changed the angle of him inside her slightly. Now he was moving against her sweet spot inside and she felt a second wave building quickly. He felt her pussy tighten around him. This drove him to move a little faster and grind up against her clit. Just like that, she was there again, moaning and pulsing beneath him in a soul shattering orgasm. Her hands were grasping his ass tightly, pulling him deeper. He couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed deeply once more and started coming hard. His strokes continued until they were both completely finished. And exhausted.

He laid next to her on his back and pulled her onto his chest, kissing her face and lips, still breathing hard. His arm came up around her rubbing her back and down to her ass cheek. She was trying to calm her own breathing and come back to earth.

He simply said, “Guess you’re moving back to New York.”


End file.
